


The Mirror

by LadiesLoveLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Story Bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiesLoveLoki/pseuds/LadiesLoveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is King Thomas and his new bride, Selenna's, wedding night.  But she is oblivious to the fact that her husband is not who he says he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there are little pieces of storylines that I have floating around in my head. Since I don’t have the patience to write multi-chapter stories, these scenes come out as something I call ‘Story Bits’. They will be tagged as such.

He didn’t know how long he’d been here.  One moment, Loki had been showing him the mirror, and was encouraging him to put his fingers to the glass, and the next, he was here.  He somehow knew he’d been sent to the  _other side_  of the mirror. 

He’d been inspecting the room he was in, which was a perfect mirror image of the outside, when he heard a noise.  Whirling around to the mirror, he paled.

She was here. 

She had  _always_ been beautiful to him, but tonight, she was absolutely glowing. 

To his horror, he realized that she was in her wedding gown.

She’d come up to the mirror, and looked into it…straight at  _him._

Hope began to fill him as he banged desperately on the glass.

 _“SELENNA!!”_ he bellowed, banging on the glass with his fist.

She flinched back a little, blinking.  It was a moment before she spoke.

“What’s going to happen to him?” she murmured. 

To Thomas’s rage, Loki strolled up behind her, resting his hands on her hips, looking at him and smirking.

“He is being punished for his crimes”, Loki murmured to her. 

“How long will he be there?” she asked, reaching to touch the glass.  Loki’s hand stopped her.

“Forever”, Loki replied.  “Don’t touch the glass, or else you’ll be pulled in with him.”

She nodded.

“Say his name…just once”, Loki said.  “Send the message that you know who he is.”

She looked at him again. 

“Loki…” she breathed.

The gravity of the situation slammed into him, full force.  She wasn’t seeing  _him…_ she was seeing  _Loki._

Which meant that when she looked to Loki, she was seeing  _Thomas._

Not only had Loki trapped him here, but Selenna didn’t even know it.  The bastard was taking his place on  _his_ throne, in  _his_ marriage, and, worst of all, in  _his_ marriage bed…with  _her._  

Loki turned her to face him, and sealed his lips to hers with a growl.  She squeaked as she was held to his body, his lips running over her jaw, and to her neck.  His eyes looked to the mirror, glinting in triumph as his long fingers started to undo the ties to her gown. 

She moaned softly, tilting her head back as his lips sealed to the spot where her neck met her shoulder.  “Thomas…” she breathed, her hands sliding up his arms to wrap around his neck, her fingers running through his soft hair. 

He slid the gown from her shoulders, running kisses over the exposed flesh, the fabric pooling at her feet, leaving her only in a thin slip.  She gasped when he divested her of the thin slip and lifted her, carrying her over to the bed, and gently tossing her upon it.

Thomas was desperately banging on the glass, bellowing as loud as his voice and lungs would allow, but it was in vain.  She couldn’t hear him.  He was forced to watch, helplessly, as Loki crawled up her now bare body.

She was peering at him curiously as his eyes blazed with obvious hunger.  Thomas seemed so much more intense than usual; his eyes were almost black as they roamed over her.  “Thomas?” she whispered timidly.

Those eyes snapped up to hers.  His cheek leaned into her touch as she ran her fingertips over his stubble.  He pressed a reverent kiss to her palm. 

Loki stared down at her.  He was giddy in his victory; he was tired of giving all he had.  Using his talents for others, without getting a single thing in return…he was fed up.  He’d spent too long standing on the sidelines, watching the world from the shadows.

It was  _his_ turn now. 

He growled softly, bending as he captured her lips in another searing kiss.

She whimpered as he guided her legs around his waist, slowly and carefully sliding into her.  She gasped against his lips, her thighs stiffening as he snapped his hips forward.

He growled as he felt her small hands running through his hair, gripping the strands as he slowly started to move after a few moments, groaning as his lips started running over her jaw, down her neck. 

By the Gods, she was tighter than he imagined her to be.  His hips moved in long, powerful strokes, her moans, whimpers and squeaks urging him on.  He turned his head, locking eyes on the mirror again.  With vindictive glee, he speared her with a pointed, vicious thrust, making her yelp.  He hissed as her fingernails raked down his back.  With a snarl, he picked her up, and moved her so that she was laying diagonally across the bed, with her head hanging over the edge, facing the mirror. 

Loki was going to pay, this Thomas vowed to himself.  He was going to pay for trapping him here, and he was most especially going to pay for his deception of her.  He was torn between his rage, and arousal, hearing her moans and groans of pleasure.  It was a small consolation to him that it was  _his_ name she was calling out in her rapture, not Loki’s.

“Thomas”, she whimpered.  “P-please…”

Loki flipped her over on her belly, nudging her thighs apart, and slammed into her from behind, making her shriek.  He wrenched her head back, in full view of the mirror, as he speared her with merciless thrust after merciless thrust.  His own eyes were locked on the mirror still. 

 _“Look, Thomas”,_ he thought.  “ _Watch me as I take what you thought was yours…and watch as I make her **BEG** for it.”_

She clawed desperately at the sheets, her own hips bucking back against him.  “Please, Thomas…oh…oh,  _please…”_

His lips pulled back in a savage half snarl, half grin as he gripped her hips and started thrusting even harder than before, making her squeal in delight.  Within moments, she shrieked, her entire body stiffening. 

Loki roared in triumph as his own release came a moment later, riding his orgasm out,  _hard,_ while his fingers bit into her hips.  

Her body went limp a moment later, little mewls and whimpers coming from her as she drifted back to earth while she tried to regain her breath. 

Three hard thrusts later, and his body sagged on top of hers.  He gently turned her head to face him, kissing her soundly.  When her eyes closed, his eyes flickered to the mirror one more time, before turning back to her.  He gently rubbed his nose against hers, like he’d seen Thomas do to her many times. 

He gingerly picked her up and stretched her out on the bed, covering her with the sheets.  The lovely thing had already been pulled under by sleep. 

He ignored the mirror now, only to gaze at her.  He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, just watching her sleep.  He cradled her cheek in his hand, and watched, in wonder, as she sighed, nuzzling her face into it.

After what seemed an eternity, he settled next to her, gently gathering her into his arms, her head resting on his chest.  He looked at the mirror one last time, a sleepy, victorious smirk on his face as his eyes closed.  After a few moments, he followed her in slumber.

Thomas had to get out of the mirror.  He didn’t care how long it took, but he would  _find_ a way. 

And not even the Gods would be able to save Loki from his rage.


End file.
